plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Puff-Shroom (PvZH)
:For other uses, please refer to Puff-shroom (disambiguation) page. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 0 |set = Colossal |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = None |flavor text = He huffs and puffs and, occasionally, blows a Zombie down.}} Puff-Shroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He can also be made by Shroom for Two, Mushroom Grotto, and . He costs 0 to play and has 1 /1 . He has the Team-Up trait and does not have any abilities. His closest zombie counterpart is Swabbie. In the boss fight of the mission Mushroom Mayhem! and in all battles of the mission No Vacation at the Volcano, a Puff-Shroom is automatically made on a random lane at the start of every turn. Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. His appearance is more similar to that of his appearance in Plants vs. Zombies. His sun cost of 0 is a reference to how he also costs 0 sun in the previous games he has appeared in. His description is a reference to the Big Bad Wolf from the fairy tale The Three Little Pigs. In the mentioned fairy tale, the wolf says that he will "huff, and puff, and blow your house down," every time he encounters one of the pigs' homes. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Uncommon Card description He huffs and puffs and, occasionally, blows a Zombie down. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Set - Rarity change: Token → Colossal - Uncommon * |0 }} Strategies With Treat this as you would with other cheap Team-Up plants. Puff-Shroom can act as a cheap shield to protect an important plant of yours. Additionally, because he is part of the mushroom tribe, you can use Buff-Shroom to boost him or Punish-Shroom to do 2 damage to a random zombie or zombie hero when he is destroyed. Puff-Shroom works well in zoo decks because you can take advantage of its cost to play several of them in one turn, boosting any Muscle Sprouts or Go-Nuts, or having more plants on the field for more Pineclones. Playing it on Mushroom Grotto makes it even better, because it will be making more Puff-Shrooms for the same number of cards. It also works well with all [[Card#Evolution|'Evolution']] plants excluding Jelly Bean, , Loco Coco, and Strawberrian, acting as a free plant to Evolve on without wasting any sun. Against While Puff-Shroom is no threat, owing to his low stats, he can be quite a nuisance in the early-game when he is made by Shroom for Two because they can do 2 damage, which can be doubled via Buff-Shroom for just 2 . If you have tricks like Rolling Stone, Nibble or Bungee Plumber, it is advised to target Puff-Shroom before Shroom for Two as the latter does not have Team-Up, and Puff-Shroom may end up as a shield for another powerful plant. As for Puff-Shroom himself, any solution against a 1 /1 plant works. Gallery PuffShroom0SunStat.jpg|Puff-shroom's statistics PuffShroomNewCard.jpg|Puff-Shroom's card PuffShroomCardImage.png|Puff-Shroom's card image HD Puff-Shroom（PvZH）.png|HD Puff-Shroom 2x2 Puff-Shrooms.jpeg|Two boosted Puff-Shrooms with two Shrooms for Two RollingStoneDestroyingPuff-ShroomPvZH.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Puff-Shroom ShrunkenPuffShroom.png|Puff-Shroom shrunken by Shrink Ray CutDowntoSizeonPuffShroom.jpg|Cut Down to Size being used on Puff-Shroom Unhurtable Puff-Shroom.jpg|Puff-Shroom shielded PuffShroomAttacking.png|Puff-Shroom attacking PuffShroomStrikethrough.png|Puff-Shroom with the Strikethrough trait PuffShroomFrozen.png|Puff-Shroom frozen Puff-Shroom Died Without Honor --(.jpg|Puff-Shroom destroyed GardeningGlovesPuffShroom.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Puff-Shroom Double Strike Puff-Shroom.jpg|Puff-Shroom with the Double Strike trait due to Coffee Grounds' ability PuffShroomHealthStrength.jpg|Puff-Shroom with the 1 /1 due to Pecanolith's ability UntrickablePuffShroom.jpg|Puff-Shroom with the Untrickable trait due to 's ability Old Puff-Shroom description.PNG|Puff-Shroom's statistics Puff-Shroom Statistics.png|Puff-Shroom's statistics PuffShroomCard.png|Puff-Shroom's card Trivia *If one is made by Mushroom Grotto due to the plant on it being transformed by Pineclone or Molekale, it will be made with "Transformed by Pineclone/Molekale" added to it. It will be transformed after Puff-Shroom's playing animation is finished, however. **This also happens when the player checks the statistics before that plant transforms into Pineclone. See also *Shroom for Two *Pear Pal *Mushroom Grotto * Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Team-Up cards Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal plants Category:Plants that cost no sun